The Tale of Pirates
by Mandalore the Undying
Summary: Five pirates who were brought together must fight in order to take back the skyways from the evil of the Armada
1. The Tale Begins

The world is in turmoil. Pirates have been struggling to survive with the Armada muscling in on them. However, there is a prophecy that the greatest pirates believe in. That five pirates from five corners of the Spiral will join together to defeat the Armada. The prophecy is nigh. On an Armada ship, five pirates are stowed in the brig. The five pirates formed a small crew before getting arrested by the Armada. But today, they are being freed. A pirate named Captain Boochbeard is breaking them out.

The leader of the small crew, a young man with blonde hair, one blue eye, and one red with a scar over it, heard a small explosion and said to his crew mates, "John, Mary, Charles, Susan, you all hear that?"

The girl in the cell across from him, who had light brown hair and mossy green eyes nodded saying, "Yeah, what the hell's going on up there?"

he other girl, who had ebony skin and black hair chuckled, "I told you I did. The prophecy, she be coming true."

John laughed, "Yeah right, that prophecy is nothing but a stupid myth Susan."

The leader growled, "That's enough John."

John cringed, "S-Sorry Caelan, but..."

The third boy, Charles yelled, "Don't question the cap'n John. We owe him our lives, so show some respect!"

A new voice could be heard, "I found them capitaine!"

Followed by another voice saying, "Good job! Let's get them out of here."

When the second new voice came into view, Caelan stood up in his cell and looked at the man, who had a scruffy beard and told him, "Boochbeard, I've heard of you. I suppose Susan was right."

The man laughed heartily, "Aye! Let's get you lads and lasses out of these cells!" As the two pirates let the others out, Caelan's cell door got jammed as it started to open.

Caelan sighed, "Leave me, follow the prophecy without me."

Mary looked at her captain and said, "Absolutely not! You're our captain through and through, until the end! I'd sooner join the Armada than leave my captain!"

The other three pirates nodded and yelled, "Aye!"

Caelan chuckled, "I suppose my bullheaded personality's rubbed off on you guys. Charlie, you've still got yer gun don't ya?"

Charles nodded and said, "Aye cap'n, but I don't think my gun's tough enough to blast through these bars."

Caelan chuckled again, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch Charlie. See the back wall behind me? Why don't you give it a kiss with a bit of spark powder?"

Charles smirked saying, "Aye, I'll-"

Before Charles could finish his sentence, John found his old battle axe and slammed it against the bars of Caelan's cell, and said, "Nothing a good smashing can't fix, right boss?" Caelan stood up and stepped through the gap that John's axe had made in the bars.

He smiled and said, "I suppose brute force has its advantages at times. Well then Boochbeard, why don't we get off this ship before it gets blown to bits?"

The pirate nodded laughing, "Aye, that'd be a good idea." and the pirates followed their rescuers off the ship. When they reached the docks, Boochbeard told them, "You best find an old friend of mine, Captain Avery. He's always looking for pirates for a scheme of his."

Caelan and his crew walked into an office and he asked, "You must be Captain Avery."

The man with a white beard and a cockatoo sitting on his shoulder said, "Ah! You must be the pirates that Boochbeard told me about! Yes, I am Captain Avery. I'd be honored to hide you from the Armada, but I don't run a charity. I do have a problem that I believe you can help with. One of my more willful crewman, a Buccaneer named Finn stole a pair of rare obsidian daggers from me. He fled to Skull Mountain and roused the native Troggies, and they're bombarding us now! If you can get my daggers back, I'll reward you with your own ship. Do we have a deal?"

Caelan nodded, "You've got yourself a deal Blake." And so begins the tale of five pirates... Dead-Eye Caelan the Swashbuckler, Bloody Mary the Privateer, One-Shot Charles the Musketeer, Sneaky Susan the Witchdoctor, and Rock-Hard John the Buccaneer. Together, five orphans who lost their parents, five ordinary teenagers. Together, they are destined to save the Spiral from the tyranny of the Armada, and find out what happened to their parents.

The five pirates made their way to Skull Mountain. On the way there, Mary asked Caelan, "Are you sure Avery will live up to his side of the deal?"

Caelan shrugged saying, "A pirate's a pirate, through and through. The one thing I always made sure was drilled into your heads was that a good pirate looks out for themselves and their crew. Avery's no different. He may give us a ship, but he never promised a good ship."

John nodded, "The captain's right. There's no guarantee that the ship Avery gives us is in good condition. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The five pirates met up with a fox named Bonnie Anne, who asked them to help with the Troggies that were running wild. Caelan nodded to the girl and said, "Aye, we'll help out. Let's give 'em hell!" the five pirates ran into battle and took down a dozen Troggies.

When they returned to Bonnie Anne, she smiled saying, "You're good to have in a fight. Do you have room on your crew for another?" Caelan smiled at her and said, "Welcome to the family Bonnie. It'd be an honor to have you on our crew."

As the pirates welcomed Bonnie Anne to their crew, a man interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt, but we've still got the Troggy bombardment to stop. There's three slingshots that they're using to fling powder kegs at the town. Our cannons could easily take them out, if we could see them through the jungle."

Caelan put two and two together, "You want us to mark the slingshots on a map, am I right?"

The man nodded, "That's right, but the third slingshot is out of the cannons' range, so you'll need to set off the powder kegs they're flinging to destroy it."

Caelan nodded and said, "No problem, there's no job me and my crew can't do." The crew snuck over to the farthest slingshot. When they were close enough, Caelan said to Charles, "Think you can hit those kegs from here?"

Charles nodded aiming his gun, "No problem cap'n." He then got down in a sniping position and shot one of the kegs, causing the kegs and the slingshot to explode. After that, they headed back while marking the other two.

They gave the map to the man who asked them for help who congratulated them, "Smartly done pirates, now we'll answer their slingshots with cannons. Now that that's taken care of, you're here for Finn. He fled up the trail and into the Skull Cave. Two of my scouts should be up there, they can help you out there."

As the crew made their way up to the Skull Cave, they got information from one of the scouts, Livesy, who told them, "Finn's in the temple in the Skull Cave. Shepherd must have gone in when we got split up. Good luck pirates."

The group cut their way through the vines blocking the entrance, and then into the Temple of Gloom. When they got to the throne room, they found a deep chasm of water. Bonnie said, "That water's too deep and too fast! We'll never make it through there!"

John grunted, "We will find a way through, Finn's not going to escape us."

Soon enough, they heard a voice say, "You need some help?" and looked over to a dog pirate who said, "The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim. But there's a shrine on the other side of the temple, and there's three keystones. Activate them and the water'll drain. You'll need this to get in." the pirate handed Caelan a key, and they made their way to the shrine. They quickly defeated the Troggies and drained the water.

As they returned to the Throne Room, the dog pirate said, "Good, the water's passable now. I should report back to Smolett, but if you're going after Finn, I'll help you first. I've got a score to settle with Finn." The pirate crew, along with Shepherd, made it into the throne room, where Finn was waiting for them with a group of Cutthroats.

Finn laughed and said, "You made three mistakes pirate. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army. Last, don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

The five pirates each fought one of Finn's men, while Caelan took on Finn himself. Caelan knocked the shark to the ground and as he did, the Cutthroats took off. Shepherd laughed saying, "Good job you lot. I'll take care of Finn, you take the daggers back to Avery. I hope we meet again."

Caelan took the daggers and the crew headed back to Avery's office, where Avery greeted them saying, "You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you recovered my daggers, and Finn is brought to justice! You've held up your end of the deal, now here's mine. Take this writ down to the docks and see Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it that you get a proper ship. Farewell to ye pirates!"


	2. A Quest for Riches

As Caelan and his crew went to the meet the dock master Dan, Avery was talking with his five court members, "All right then, everyone's here. The five pirates of the prophecy are gathered here on Skull Island, which we have Boochbeard to thank for. However, they are still just children, I don't want them getting hurt. When they come to you for training, I want you to give them these crystal necklaces." Avery handed Ol' Fish Eye, Morgan Lafitte, Mordekai, The Commodore, and Madame Vadima each a crystal necklace and continued, "These crystals will allow you to talk to your student without being face to face, and they'll also let you know if they're in danger. Now, back to your stations, the pirates should be returning to me soon because of the ship I gave them."

Meanwhile, Caelan and his crew were heading down to the dock to pick up their ship. When they saw a giant ship docked at the dock. The dock master waved to them and called, "You must be the pirates Avery sent to claim a boat, and what a ship she is!" he looked closer at the writ and continued, "Oh, my mistake, that's not your ship. This one is. And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skies in the beauty!"

The crew looked at each other, shocked at the horrible condition the ship was in. It looked like it was made from nothing but rotten wooden planks and rusty nails. John growled, clenching his fist and said to Caelan, "Why don't we show Avery what we think of this piece of shit?"

Shortly after Avery's five court members left, Caelan and his crew came back into Avery's office. Caelan growled, "Alright Avery, I should have known you'd only honor the letter of our agreement, but that 'ship' you gave us is a deathtrap!"

Avery sighed, "Well, you were right, I honored the letter of our agreement. But, I do believe I can set you towards something that every captain loves more than his ship. Treasure."

Caelan's disgruntled look changed to a look of interest when Avery mentioned treasure. "We're listening."

Avery smiled and started telling the five pirates a story, "Captain Gunn was one of the richest pirates in history, and there's one reason, Yum-Yum Fruit. He smuggled loads of the stuff to Skull Island, straight from Mooshu. Nobody knows where his gold is though, his will is the key, and it's been lost for years. Until now that is. An associate of mine found the will, and I can get you on their crew. All I ask in return is one piece of the treasure, a chalice wrapped in sailcloth. Deliver that piece to me, and the rest is yours. Now, you five have potential, and I know just the people to help you. Caelan, Morgan Lafitte is one of the best fencers in the Spiral, and I'm sure she'll be able to teach you all you need to know to be a master Swashbuckler."

Caelan raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about the rest of my crew?"

Avery nodded and continued, "The best place for Charles to go would be Musketeer's Roost on the East Bastion, Ol' Fish Eye's the best sharpshooter I've met. As for John, Mordekai will surely mold him into a true Buccaneer. The Commodore may be a little off, but Mary can still learn a thing or two from him. Madame Vadima will be the best teacher for Susan. Morgan is friends with the leader of the crew hunting Gunn's gold, she'll set you on their trail."

Caelan nodded and thanked Avery. When they exited Avery's office, Caelan told his crew, "Meet up with the people Avery recommended to you. I'm going to see Morgan Lafitte, when you're done with what they have to teach, come meet me by the fountain. The group split up, and Caelan went to Swashbuckler's Hall.

Morgan Lafitte smiled when she saw Caelan and welcomed him, "Ah, my dashing Swashbuckler! Avery told me to expect you, but he never mentioned you were so handsome!"

Caelan tried to hide his blush from the woman and cleared his throat saying, "I believe there's more important business than flirting. I understand you're supposed to train me and get me in contact with the crew searching for Captain Gunn's gold?"

Morgan nodded saying, "Ah, of course, zat is true. After out little training session, ask the barkeep at the Kraken Skulls Tavern for Sarah Steele. She is a good friend of mine, and the captain of the crew hunting Gunn's gold. Now, en garde!"

Caelan quickly drew his sword and clashed swords with Morgan and chuckled, "Being raised in Scrimshaw taught me how to keep on my toes, even with only one hand." he threw his left arm forward, and the blade in place of his hand knocked Morgan's sword out of her reach."

Morgan purred lightly, "It seems you have a good understanding of the basics of speed and reflex. Take this, this crystal necklace will let you contact me whenever you need advice or help."

As Morgan handed him the crystal necklace, Caelan put it on and kissed Morgan's hand like a gentleman, "Au revoir ma chérie."

Morgan giggled lightly, "Handsome and a gentleman, I'll enjoy teaching you."

Caelan met up with the rest of his crew and told them about Sarah's crew. John scoffed saying, "As if we would work with another crew."

Mary slapped John on the backside of his head and said, "We don't have a choice John, this Sarah Steele found the will, her crew is entitled to the treasure too."

When the crew asked the barkeep at the tavern about Sarah Steele, he told them that she and her crew were down in the cellar. When they pirates stepped down into the cellar, they heard a woman arguing with a Wharf Rat pirate. The woman said, "Listen here! The will is mine, I lead this expedition! We use your ship, and you'll be the captain of it, but I'm the leader!"

The rat grumbled, "So I'm nothing more than a lowly pilot? How do we know you have the will?" The moment the woman took out the will, the pirate ordered, "Get 'em boys, and take that will!" and quickly grabbed the will from the mouse woman and ran, yelling back to his crew that he'd meet them at the hideout.

Caelan's crew quickly stepped in to help Sarah's, and when the rats were gone, Sarah said, "Thank you young captain. My crew and I owe our lives to you. I ask to repay the debt we owe by joining your crew." Motioning between herself and the other members of her crew, a crab with a harpoon, a sloth with a battle axe, an otter in naval clothing, and a Water Mole wearing tribal clothing and carrying a staff she introduced them, "My name is Sarah Steele. These are my crew mates, Louis LeBisque, Barnabus, Ensign Emmett, and Mormo."

Caelan smiled at Sarah and said, "It would be fine to have you on my crew. I'm Caelan, this is John, Charles, Mary, and Susan. What do you say we go catch that thieving rat?"


	3. Help for the Departed

As Caelan and his new, much larger crew went back up from the cellar and into the tavern, a man with a bushy red beard looked over to them, "You lookin' for Ratbeard? He came barreling through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire! Go get 'im!"

The crew exited the tavern, and could see Ratbeard's footprints in the sand leading down towards the docks and followed them. When they reached the docks, John growled, "By now he's already gotten on his ship and left! How do we find him now?"

A blind old cat walked over to them and told Caelan, "I believe I can be of help. I may be blind, but I have acute hearing and smell. I could smell the salt on their coats, and I actually heard Ratbeard call out to make off to their hideout. Ratbeard's crew is known to operate out on Blood Shoals. Take that deathtrap- eh, I mean boat, and chase after him."

Caelan nodded and thanked the cat, and as they went up the pier, he sighed, "If only we had a bigger ship."

Sarah suddenly spoke out saying, "Captain, if I may, a friend here on Skull Island owes me a very large debt, I believe a better ship would be worth what he owes me."

Caelan smiled at Sarah, "Well, why don't we go see this friend of yours?"

Sarah nodded and led them to a small house and knocked on the door, "Kakuta, it's Sarah."

The door opened and a zebra dressed in similar clothing to Mormo's came out. "Well Sarah, it's been a while. I suppose you're here to remind me of the debt I owe?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not this time, in fact, I believe you have something that could pay off what you owe me. That galleon of yours."

Kakuta sighed, "Well, I suppose that would pay it off. But you and I both know that ship has been in my family for 10 generations."

Caelan extended his hand towards the zebra and asked, "Kakuta, wasn't it? I have a proposition. Perhaps in exchange for allowing us to use your ship, you will still own the boat, and be a member of my crew. That way you'll always be with your family's prized ship."

Kakuta looked to Caelan and asked, "You really mean that? If Sarah trusts you as her captain, that's enough to convince me. I'll take you up on that offer" and extended his hand and shook Caelan's.

Caelan smiled, "It's good to have you aboard the crew Kakuta."

Kakuta nodded, "It's good to be aboard captain, let me show you my ship." Kakuta grabbed a bottle from a shelf in his house and then led the crew to the dock. He pulled the cork out of the bottle, and the ship appeared in the dock.

The ship was enormous, it took up most of one of the pier's docks, and was carved with traditional Zafaria markings. Caelan was impressed and told Kakuta, "She's beautiful. Let's see what she can do. Let's go, to Blood Shoals!"

The crew got on board the new ship, and readied themselves to head to Blood Shoals. When they docked at the island, the crew got off onto the docks. John saw footprints in the sand and pointed them out, "Boss, look! A crowd headed into the cave!"

Susan's eye was twitching as she looked towards the cave John was pointing to and warned Caelan, "That cave, it stinks of death. We should tread carefully."

As the crew walked into the cave, they saw the bodies of four Wharf Rats, the same ones they fought back in the Kraken Skulls Tavern. Caelan heard a voice and looked to see the four dead rats' spirits rise. One of them said, "Wait, you still live and breathe. Please pirate, stay and hear our tale of woe."

Caelan nodded and said, "Tell me, you've obviously passed, but I talk to you here and now."

The ghost nodded, "Ratbeard told us of a treasure for the taking, and we helped him get the will, as ye well know. We sailed back to celebrate, 'we'll be rich' he said. But he betrayed his own crew! The food was poisoned, and Ratbeard left us here, a feast for the crabs. He'll have the treasure to himself, unless you stop him. You can grant me peace by making sure Ratbeard never claims Gunn's treasure. But that won't help me shipmates, Manny, Moe, and Jack. They all have unfinished business that needs to be settled before I can help you catch Ratbeard."

Caelan nodded, "Ratbeard betrayed you, you deserve to rest in peace. I'll help your friends find peace."

"Thank you pirate, this means a lot. Once I know that Manny, Moe, and Jack will rest in peace, I'll be more than happy to help you find Ratbeard. Manny betrayed his former captain, and Ratbeard's treachery showed him the errors of his old ways. Moe wronged his true love, and can't live with himself until he sets things right with her. And Jack hides dark secrets within himself, and can't move on as long as they stay."


	4. Jack in the Shark Box

After agreeing to help Lasko's shipmates, Caelan walked over to Jack and asked, "Tell me, what binds you here Jack? I want you to find peace."

Jack smiled lightly, "Thank you pirate. Before I joined up with Ratbeard, I worked for Captain Avery. But I held a shameful secret. The Cutthroats were paying me to spy on him. They're planning something big, and Avery may be in trouble. I can't move on until I know Avery is safe. I was going to meet the sharks down in that tunnel after dinner. Look how that turned out."

Caelan nodded, and went through the tunnel, followed by his shipmates. When they got to the other side of the tunnel, they saw a Cutthroat waiting for them, "You're not Jack! Boys, take 'em down! They've already seen too much!"

A crew of sharks attacked Caelan and his crew, but the sharks were far outnumbered, and outmatched. When the last shark was on the ground, Caelan growled at him, "Alright chum-breath, what's this plan of yours?"

As Caelan wound up a punch with his left arm, the shark begged, "All right, I'll talk, I'll talk! The plan is to do Avery in. With him gone, Skull Island will fall."

John growled, "We've got to tell Avery about this!"

"Aye" Caelan and his crew hurried back to their ship and set sail back to Skull Island.

When the pirates returned to Avery's office and explained the situation, Avery didn't seem worried, "Those bully cowards don't have the gumption or the brains to run Skull Island. Then again, after that business with Finn, I can't be too careful. Go over to Mordekai, he's the head of security on the island. If he thinks this is something to worry about, he'll be able to help."

When the crew went and explained the situation to Mordekai, he sighed, "I knew Jack was up to something, but I never expected this. The Cutthroats have been muscling in on Skull Island. But still, we must make sure Avery stays safe. Next to Swashbuckler's Hall, there's a grate, it leads to Avery's secret escape dock. That's where I would go if I were trying to sneak in." When the crew started to leave, Mordekai called out, "Wait. I know you five have gotten stronger, but your skills still need polishing. John, you stay here with me, and the rest of you should go to your own trainers. There's no such thing as practicing too much."

Caelan nodded, "Thanks, that's a good idea. All right guys, train with your trainer, if the Sharks are making a move against Avery, we're going to need to be a lot stronger than we already are."

Sarah put her hand on Caelan's shoulder and asked him, "Captain, if you don't mind, can my crew, well... your new shipmates. Well, you get what I mean. Do you mind if we train with you?"

Caelan smiled at Sarah, "Of course, we're a crew now, together through thick and thin. Why don't you come with me to train at Swashbuckler's Hall?"

As the group split up, Caelan went to Swashbuckler's Hall to train with Morgan and Sarah. Sarah smiled at Morgan, "It's been a while since we've sparred Morgan, you don't mind do you?"

Morgan smiled, "Of course I don't! Especially if you're with my dashing prodigy." The three swashbucklers started to clash swords, Caelan gaining the edge against both Morgan and Sarah.

As they took a break from training, Sarah asked, "Captain, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you lose your hand?"

Caelan sighed, "That happened a long time ago. Me and the others were running from the Armada, when we tried hiding in a lake, a crocigator bit my hand off."

Sarah winced from the explanation, "Sorry if I was prying. I was just curious."

Caelan nodded, "It's fine. Come on, let's get back to the others and go down that escape tunnel."

When the crew met back up, they had gone down the tunnel to meet the guards there. When they explained the situation, a rat called Sergent Seeger said, "That's terrible! Terrible that is that somebody's clearly been talking too much. Get 'em!"

Caelan and his crew quickly knocked past Seeger's men, seeing a shark who talked ridiculously, as if it was his first day being a pirate.

John growled when the shark got away, but seemed content enough that they'd caught Seeger before he could escape. "All right, traitor, start talking before we bring to to Mordekai. I don't think he'll be happy that you've turned traitor, and his teeth are a lot sharper than mine, and he's much more skilled than I am with a blade."

Seeger cringed at the thought of being brought back to Mordekai, "All right! The sharks, they said they wouldn't eat us if we helped. I met a Thresher in Devilfish Hollow, he gave me the details. They've got some new master, aims to take back the Skyway. They're building a fire ship out in the skies near Jonah Town."

Caelan's eyes widened when Seeger said the sharks were building a fire ship. "Alright Seeger, we'll let you go for now. But if you warn the sharks, we'll be giving you a proper burial at skies."

The crew hurried back to Mordekai, who was shocked when they told him about the fire ship, "This plan, it is too subtle for the sharks. Somebody is helping them."

Susan nodded, explaining, "While I was training with Madame Vadima, she helped me see past the magic that I believe if being used by this new master. We couldn't see him with Vadima's crystal ball, but he isn't something normal from Skull Island. I already cast a charm so the magic will not block our sight of them."

Mordekai nodded, "Good, good. Go to this fire ship of theirs, and destroy it before it can set course for the docks. If the docks are destroyed, there will be panic, and no means to escape."

The crew nodded and headed back to their ship. As they came into view of the fire ship, they landed at the dock it was tied to and jumped onto the ship. A strange creature, looking like a shrimp looked at them, "Heh, seems like those meddling cretins have arrived."

Caelan chuckled, "So, the sharks are led by a shrimp."

The creature growled, "The proper term is Prawn. Your vision does you credit, but it's too late. The ship is ready to sail. Soon-" suddenly, a creaking sound could be heard, and the prawn looked over to the mast of the ship, seeing it was falling, "Oh shit..."

As the mast fell across the hull of the ship, John yelled, "Take that ya bloody appetizer!"

Caelan laughed heartily and walked up to the battered prawn, "So, you going to talk?"

The prawn pulled himself out of the rubble above him and said, "Your persistence is incredible. I surrender. Take this key, it unlocks the fort behind the top of the place you call "Skull Mountain." By all means, go there. You will find nothing but your doom."

As they left the fire ship, Caelan looked over at John and Barnabus, who were laughing about what John had done and growled, "Which one of you came up with that plan to begin with? You could have blown the ship to bits, with us on it!"

John cringed and sighed, "I'm sorry cap'n, I should have thought about it before I went through with the plan. It was my idea, Barnabus just supported the idea, he didn't have anything to do with it."

Caelan sighed, "We'll talk about this later, for now we have to stop these prawn things from overtaking the island." The crew sailed back to Skull Island and went to the fort, right where the prawn from the fire ship said it was. Once the lock was opened, Caelan yelled, "Charge!" charging forward, followed by his crew.

After the crew fought their way into the temple, a larger prawn growled at them, "Inconceivable! How can you thick headed cretins oppose us with such success!?"

Caelan drew his sword and said, "Those who fight for nothing but themselves will never know what it means to care for others. As long as I stand, I will not let people like you win!"

When the fight was over, the prawns were defeated and Bonnie Anne cheered, "Let's go tell Mordekai the plot's been ruined."

Before they left the temple, a voice called out, "Wait!"

Caelan turned to see the voice and saw another Prawn and sighed, "Another one? Don't you guys know when to give up?"

The prawn shook his head and explained, "I mean no harm. I... this isn't easy, but I've developed a sort of respect for you. With the Prawn society in tatters, we will go separate ways. But my respect for you draws me to your side. Please, allow me to join your crew."

Caelan was surprised that the prawn wanted to join his crew, and smiled, "Of course. A person willing to swallow their pride and admit their mistakes is fine by me. What's your name?"

The prawn smiled, although it didn't really show, "My name is Sarigoz. Thank you for your kindness... captain."

Caelan's crew went to tell Mordekai, who was wary of the prawn, but said, "I believe that Jack's heart is in the right place trying to protect Avery and the residents of Skull Island. Tell him he has made up for his mistakes."

Once the crew got back to Traitor's Cave, Caelan told Jack, "Everything's been set right Jack. Mordekai has forgiven you, and Avery is safe."

Jack's ghost smiled, "Thank you pirate. We might have been enemies in life, but you've set me free. Tell Lasko we're square."

When Lasko saw that Jack had moved on, he told Caelan, "Thank ye pirate, but there's still work to be done before I put you on Ratbeard's trail."


End file.
